Currently, the display technology is widely used in televisions, mobile phones and display of public information. A display panel for displaying images becomes various, and can display a variety of images. More and more display panels (e.g., a thin film transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel and the like) require integrating the gate driving circuit on a glass substrate of the display panel by using a gate integrated driving technology, so as to perform a scanning driving of the display panel, thereby reducing costs in both of material costs and manufacturing process.
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a gate integrated driving circuit in prior art. Since each of shift registers in the gate integrated driving circuit is constituted of a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT) and capacitors and is shift registered, in practice product manufacture, when a TFT from a certain shift register is damaged (for example, channel sticking is occurred), the shift register will be in an abnormal operation state. According to a principle of a gate driver on array (GOA), the abnormal shift register cannot pull down an output of a previous shift register, and cannot charge a next shift register either. Thus, this will cause the whole gate integrated driving circuit to be abnormal. If the channel sticking is occurred between pixels, the pixels may turn to a dark dot or a bright dot according to a display mode, thereby causing the display panel to be in an abnormal operation. Furthermore, an electrostatic breakdown may occur in the channels of the TFT device due to foreign matters such as a dust particle, thereby causing the display panel to be abnormal.
Therefore, the present disclosure is directed to effectively restore a gate integrated driving circuit which is in an abnormal state.